


One evening in autumn

by AliceMercy2016 (orphan_account)



Series: Change of seasons [2]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AliceMercy2016
Summary: Simon and Baz walk home after a date but Simon has a surprise for Baz.





	One evening in autumn

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot that goes with my multi-chapter story "Carry On Phenomenon". I might write more shorts like these. This is when smut is taking over my writing... ^_^ Enjoy!  
> Also, all praise for these characters go to Rainbow Rowell ;)

**Baz**

Simon is super energised. He is talking way too much. It is almost worrying me, but I am just super satisfied with how well our date went. I took Simon to his favorite restaurant and after this to West End to watch a Musical. After the show, we walked home instead of taking the Tube, because it was so nice outside. Penny spelled his wings invisible before we left and the spell should last for a while. So why not enjoying the mild evening a bit longer? We are talking, holding hands all the time and it just feels so real. Simon Snow is my boyfriend, my actual boyfriend. And when I thought I couldn’t get any luckier tonight he pulls me close and holds my face in his hands. I stand like frozen in the light of a Victorian street lamp and just stare at him. I feel his heartbeat rising, though it had already been high the whole evening. He takes a deep breath before he says: “Baz, I love you.”

Of course, we had circumnavigated this. I call him love and he says he loves his “git boyfriend” but we have never said it like this. This is a first. And I try to savour this moment at the best. We look into each other’s eyes and I say “I love you too.” And we kiss underneath the street light and it is simply a completely perfect moment.

When we come back to the apartment Penny has likely been asleep for some time. So, we sneak into the bathroom where we brush our teeth (I already had my own toothbrush at Simon’s place the first week after they moved in). Even brushing your teeth is is more fun with him because usually we snuggle and meet each other’s gaze in the mirror. And tonight, it is especially hard to keep my hands off him. We tumble into his room and onto the bed and suddenly our shirts are gone and Simon is above me, kisses are trailing down my chest along my stomach and he is pulling at my pants.

 

**Simon**

Baz is taking a sharp breath as I put my fingers underneath the hem of his black expensive looking briefs. I bite my bottom lip in anticipation.  
“What are you doing?” Baz voice is a nervous whisper, but I can tell he is just as excited as I am.  
“Something new.” I just say, slowly bringing my face closer to his crotch, slowly breathing out just inches above him. Baz moans and hardens under the fabric.  
“Are you sure about this?” he asks.  
“I wouldn’t do it if I wasn’t.” I reply and pull down his briefs.  
I have seen him naked before, but I am still amazed by the sight every time. I pull the fabric all the way down his legs so I can sit between them and lick my lips. I know Baz can see me, lying on a pile of my pillows and blanket. I carefully run down the insides of his tights with my fingers and it makes him shiver. I repeat the same thing with my lips, kissing him all the way down and just stop inches away from his prick. I place kisses on his stomach so close to his pubic bone and enjoy how his back arches.  
He wraps his fingers in my hair and pulls me up gently. I meet his gaze and if I was not hard already I would totally get hard right now. The way he looks at me. I gasp and move closer to his face, my stomach slowly caressing his erection. I want to kiss him. That’s hardly new. I want to kiss him all the time. The way he looks at me is new. He somehow looks completely open, as if he is letting all his guards down (there is really a bunch of them) and is giving himself to me completely. Merlin, I like this. I give him a fervid kiss before I move back down.  
“Are you really…?” he starts, but I am faster. I close my hand around him, open my lips (still wet from the kiss) and close them around him. Baz moans and he thrust up towards me.  
I have been wondering what this would be like for a while. Having him in my mouth. It is a bit weird at first. I mean we have probably wanked off each other a hundred times or more, but that is something I did know how to do even before Baz. This is new. I take my time to become familiar with this new situation. I slowly move aside his prepuce with my lips, wander along his glans with my tongue. But what actually gives me immense pleasure at this moment is the way he reacts to this. His moaning, his panting and the way his body is shifting underneath me. I feel my wings on my back spreading out. They usually do when I get excited.  
I slowly let go of him and turn towards his face.  
“Good?” I ask. Baz needs a second to realize what just happened.  
“Crowley! Are you seriously asking that?”  
“So, I guess I better stop then.” I tease him.  
He growls in frustration “Common, you know it’s fucking amazing. You are fucking amazing.”  
“That’s what I wanted to hear.”  
As I continue I become more confident and less inhibited. We are both panting and sweating now.  
Baz starts cursing (he does this when he gets super aroused sometimes) and I know this he not going to take much longer.  
I let go of him again, once more followed by a deploring groan.  
“There is one more thing I would like to hear you say.”  
“Do you have any idea what you are doing to me right now?” Baz moans.  
“It would just really turn me on,” I start and I see that I have his full attention in this second and I feel terribly shy all the sudden “if you would call my name…maybe. My first name.” I add just to be sure. Now it’s out. I just shared a sexual fantasy with Baz and it terrifies me. This somehow feels way more personal than taking any part of your boyfriend’s body inside your mouth. It’s exposing your most intimate thoughts to someone. I don’t dare to look at his face.  
“Simon. I…” Baz is never dumbfounded but right now he seems to be. What was I thinking. That was a ridiculous request. Who would even say something like that?  
But then Baz has found his words again.  
“I… I would love to do that for you, Simon.”  
I smile and dare to look at him and maybe it’s my reaction to what he just said but somehow he looks so much sexier than he has ever before and I am eager to feel him on my lips and tongue again. I close my mouth around him and move my hand up and down his shaft.  
First I hear him moan but then, very softly he says my name and Merlin, I feel my crotch getting even warmer than it already is. I work him harder and now he says my name with more craving, interrupted by moans and occasional cussing.  
“Simon. Simon. Oh, fuck! Simon.”  
And just as he is sliding off my lips he is coming, right into my face. I did not expect this and though I would have thought this would feel weird it actually makes me feel excited. I touch me cheek and feel the jizz dripping down. The next moment I am pulled up (which only works because I am distracted by the wet sensation on my skin) and face to face with Baz. His eyes are wide open and his pupils are dilated, his chest is heaving and he is staring at me with so much love and lust that I feel my stomach drop to the floor. Then he realizes the jizz on my cheek, puts up his hand to my face and smirks. He uses his t-shirt to clean up the mess on my cheek and chest. “Let me take care of you.” He says softly. And just as I think I should get up and go to the bathroom to clean my face properly he warps his arms around me, carefully taking care that my wings are not jammed and pulls down my boxers.  
“Is it okay this way?” he asks as he puts his hand around my prick and starts moving it up and down. I just nod. He does not need to tell me that he is scared to take me in his mouth due to the vampire thing. I know his teeth pop out when he is excited. I’ve seen that quite some times in the last months. Right now, I am already hard and there is already pre-come from when I was pleasuring him. Him moaning my name almost made me come, so I guess I am not going to last very long. Baz pulls me towards him and I arch against his body and then he says my name again. The same way he used to when I sucked him, first softly but with more and more longing each time, over and over.  
“Simon. Simon. Simon.” This drives me over the edge. I come in his hand and smash my head onto his shoulder. We both are panting and now I certainly need to go to the bathroom.  
As we break apart Baz takes my face into his hands and kisses me passionately.  
“I like you trying new things.” He says “Is there any chance we are going to try this again?”  
“Maybe.” I say.  
After we have come back from the bathroom we cuddle into a bundle of legs and arms on my bed that Baz has spelled clean. Baz is a cuddler. He pulls me close every night and I enjoy him cooling me down and feeling how he is getting warmer. We just match. I sigh satisfied. This is how I can imagine the rest of my life with him.

  
**Baz**

I am feeling Simon’s warm body against mine. So familiar by now, but still so exciting. Tonight was way more than I ever expected. I got my first blowjob and maybe even more important, Simon told me about his kink. But, I knew that he liked me calling him by his first name. Even before we really dated. I have called Simon by his last name for most of the time we have known each other and I only slipped into calling him Simon when I was getting nervous or distracted in some way. I still call him Snow to annoy him most of the time. But after being together for over a year I think I should stop doing that. No, I know for certain I will change this now. Not because of the blowjob or Simon’s kink (okay, maybe a little bit) but because the way he looked at me tonight. So open and so mine. I want to call him the way he wants me to call him. “Simon.” I whisper into his golden curls. But he is already fast asleep.


End file.
